Endless Kisses
by HiroomiNase
Summary: Munakata wakes up next to Mikoto one morning. Munakata wants to go straight back to work, Mikoto wants him to stay. Munakata actually wonders if he means anything to him. A Mikoto/Munakata one shot.


Munakata rolled over to his side. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was exactly where he didn't want to be, Mikoto's place. He also just so happen to be in his bed.

Munakata rolled back to glance over to his side, which Mikoto was lying a few inches away from him. He was on his side as well, sound asleep, hair a mess and still had that cold, stern expression on his face. He wondered how he ended up here this time. This wasn't exactly the first sleeping experience he had with Mikoto.

The blue haired man sat up slowly, looked over to the dresser that was right next to him, picked up his glasses and put them on. His glanced down at the floor, which was covered in old cigarettes and bottles. Mikoto was such a slob. His clothes were toss to the side on the floor. He climbed out of bed silently, making sure he wouldn't wake Mikoto, and put on his boxers and pants.

He was in front of the window by the time he was buttoning his white shirt. There was a shelf next to the window, which a mirror was placed. He glanced at it, noticing that his hair was a mess and all the hickeys that ran up his shoulders and neck. He sighed. Now he is going to make sure he doesn't accidently reveal them, because then he will have some explaining to do. He wondered what time it was, considering there wasn't a clock in the room. He shrugged as he realizes that it didn't matter and was too late for the meeting with him and his clan members. They would be disappointed in him, yet again, in their king, for not showing up for the meeting. What kind of king is he? Well, a hell a lot better than Mikoto.

He searched the scattered floor for his tie. Finally founding it under an old bottle, he put it on. He starred back to the window, when he felt a hand slid down his chest, undoing a button on his shirt. A hot, snickering laughter went down his neck. He turned to look at Mikoto, who was standing right behind him in his boxers, unbuttoning his shirt and giving kisses up his neck.

"Mikoto." He groaned. Mikoto looked up with amber eyes. "What?" He muttered in a deep, sexy tone, still kissing his neck.

"I have to go, I don't have time for this." Mikoto pulled on his tie, making Munakata face him. "Why so soon? I was kind of hoping for a round two." He winked as his mouth twitched into a devious smile. Which is the same smile that he always falls for.

Giving up, he leaned in and gave a quick peck on the mouth. Munakata pulled away, but that didn't pleased Mikoto. Mikoto pulled Munakata's hips closer to him. He kissed Munakata hard on the mouth. Eventually, Munakata removed his shirt, tossing it someone on the floor. Still kissing him, Mikoto's finger ran down his abs and slipped into his boxers. "Come back to bed with me." He muttered in between kisses. "I can't."

"Oh? And why is that?" Mikoto asked, popping and eyebrow. "I'm late for a meeting with my clan." Munakata sighed.

"Well, so am I, but I'm sure they are fine without me." Mikoto said, going straight back to kissing. Munakata gave in. Mikoto grabbed his hand as they made their way back to bed. He lied down with Munakata on top of him, he leaned in, biting down Mikoto's bottom lip, while his hands ran up Munakata's back. His hand ran through the red man's hair, as he let his tongue enter his mouth. Of course, he tasted like cigarettes. He pulled out of his mouth, to make way down to his chest. Where, he left a trail of kisses down to his abs. With a hand on his thigh, you can tell that Mikoto was becoming easily flustered. His cheek turned red as his hair. Which was pretty adorable. He already was becoming pretty hard. His hand was just about to get inside his pants when he stopped himself.

He slowly raised himself off of Mikoto and sat up. Mikoto noticed, he stopped and sat up as well. "Did I do something?" Munakata shook his head. He sighed as he reached to the cigarette box on the dresser. He pulled one out, put it between his lips and lit it. "What is the point of all this?"

Mikoto leaned back onto the headboard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He fiddled with the cigarette in his mouth, "are we just sex buddies or…"

"or….?"

"or…. I don't know…. I mean, are you in a relationship?" He said, releasing a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Um, no, I'm not." But then the questioned popped in his head, did he want to be in one? But if were to be in a relationship with Munakata, how would confess it to his clan. It's already hard enough for them to sneak in and out of each other's houses. But if they were in a relationship, they would seeing each other a lot more, so it would be hard to hide the fact that he been meeting up with Munakata every so often. How would his clan react to it? Would they feel betrayed? All these questions surrounded his mind.

"So, are you seeing someone?" Mikoto asked him. "No, I'm not either." He answered. "I just don't want us to be sex buddies." His violet eyes starred at the bud of the cigarette that was in between his fingers.

Mikoto sat up straighter and slid himself closer to him. "Well, then, what do you want us to be?"

His eyes went from his cigarette to him. "I don't know, do you wanna try out a relationship? I just want us to be a little more than just sex."

Mikoto look down from him. He wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him, actually. He and him were good friends at one time and wouldn't mind trying it out. He looked back up and locked eyes with Munakata. His hand pressed against his cheek. "Sure, if you want to." Munakata smiled at him. "I do."

"Good." Mikoto said before fiercely kissing him. Munakata pulled away. "How will our clans react to us getting together?

The red haired man sighed. "Let's just take this one step at time. But for now, we have some unfinished business to attend to." He said as he leaned back, pulling Munakata on top of him, drowning him in endless kisses.


End file.
